


Starshine, You're Home!

by Zichromiko



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel Bang Chan, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Eveyones here but only Felix and Hyunjin show up, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minchansung nation RISE, Other, when is he not in my fics lmaO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zichromiko/pseuds/Zichromiko
Summary: Minho never thought his presumed-dead boyfriend would be found in a subway tunnel.Chan never thought he would end up with two alien lovers.And Jisung never thought that his life would be so lucky.Or the one where Minsung are aliens in love with a really shy angel.
Kudos: 7





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is my first serious fic so any criticism is welcome. I've literally been extremely enamored with the idea of Modern fantasy Stray Kids, so who knows i might make more fics with the other members! uhm, anyways enjoy this flaming garbage dump.

“Minho, are you sure you don’t need backup?”

Minho smiled at his phone. “It’s fine Chan, that’s literally why you guys are waiting outside. Besides, the poor guy must be scared, and more people standing around won’t help.” “I know, I just want you to be safe.” He scoffs comically at the words. “Channie, was I not the one to beat your ass in multiple sparring matches?” He laughs at the indignant screeching on the other end. “That’s because you know containment magic! Of course you did.” Chan sighs before continuing. “Just..Be careful all right? I don’t wanna have to kill you for getting hurt.” Minho laughed.  
“Of course angel,I’ll be right back”

He sighed as he closed his phone and looked around. According to Hyunjin, the entity is in these old subway tunnels. Couldn’t he feel his presence literally anywhere but here? _I can’t see a damn thing in these tunnels._ He grumbled as he moved forward. He’s not complaining much though, having a powerful psychic like Hyunjin around is super lucky, even if he is sarcastic and rude. However at this rate this darkness wasn’t doing him any favors so he closed his eyes and sent out an energy wave in hopes of sensing the entity’s presence. His blood ran cold at the all too familiar energy pulsating nearby.

Thats. That's an energy signature from his planet. “B-But they’re galaxies away! How?” There’s no way any of his kind could’ve gotten here, Minho himself only found this planet when his ship got knocked off course. He tried to steady his breathing. Maybe he could go back up there. Tell the others it was a false lead and move on. No, that would never work, Hyunjin is always right in his predictions.And he’d probably make fun of him. He stilled his hands and continued moving forward. As a matter of fact, this energy seemed like someone he knew. He rolled his eyes. “Jeez, it better not be my da-”

**BOOM**

He cursed and ran towards the noise, searching. “HELLO? ARE YOU OKAY?”  
He stopped in his tracks once he saw iridescent black hair.

 _“Ji, your fathers coming to kill us. You have to go NOW!”_  
Oh.  
 _“I can’t leave you on this planet alone!!”_  
Oh shit.  
 _“I’m leaving right after, just go!”_  
Oh fuck.  
 _“I promise I’ll find you no matter what Lino.”_

A piercing scream interrupted Minho’s train of thought as he zeroed in on the boy on the ground.

Han Jisung was alive. And hurt.

He ran to Jisungs side and hoisted his body up. It was a mess, his multicolored energy leaking everywhere as his body rapidly phased in and out, trying to stabilize  
“H-h-h-helpmehelpmehelpmepleaseit- it hURTS”  
Minho just held him tighter and tried to calm him down as he transferred his own energy.  
“Shhh it’s ok it's ok your body is just trying to adjust to this atmosphere. Just breathe with me okay?” The younger nodded and clinged to Minho, inhaling shakily.

After about thirty minutes Jisung had finally calmed down and Minho silently thanked whatever god was out there. He also silently reminded himself to thank Seungmin, who probably had to deal with this when he dropped to earth. He quickly stopped moving when he felt Jisungs hand on his face. “I found you, Gods you’re really here right now” Minho held him a little tighter. “Yeah, I’m here right now, you are too.Fuck I missed you” Jisung smiled before promptly fainting and Minho couldn’t help but laugh in astonishment. This is his Jisung alright. He scooped the younger up and started walking back to the entrance.  
“How the hell did you even get here..”

_“Y’know, I finished fixing those old space pods we found.”_   
_Minho chuckled softly as he tucked flowers in the younger boy's hair. “That’s great sungie! Maybe we can sneak out on an actual date instead of hiding in these gardens,” Jisung shrugged and turned around. “ “I was thinking more like...running away?” He sputters at Minho’s laughter. “I-I’m serious! We could leave before my coronation and just disappear. We could just live, no crown prince, no servant, just Lee Minho and Han Jisung. Together.” Minho smiled sadly as he took Jisungs hand. “But that’s the problem Jisungie, you’re the prince, where could we go without getting found? Not to mention food, shelter…” Jisung frowned before turning back around. “You’re right, was just thinking. Minho sensed his disappointment and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Maybe one day Jisungie, but just not soon.”_

_Minho’s chest was heaving as he dragged Jisung to the space pods. “Min, what’s happening?” Minho ignored him as he powered everything up. “Lee Minho, for the last time, what’s wrong!” Jisung grabbed him and Minho whirled around and held the other tightly. “Ji, your dad found out about us. He’s coming to kill us, you have to go NOW!” Jisung froze before pushing him off. “I’m not leaving without you, are you Crazy!?! I can’t leave you on this planet alone!!” Minho shook his head frantically as he pushed jisung into one of the pods. “I’m leaving right after you just go!!” “WAIT!!” Jisung grabbed his wrist and whispered something before showing him the moon marks on both of their wrists. “This will show where you are to me.” Jisung smiled and kissed him, praying it won’t be his last time. “I promise I’ll find you no matter what Lino.”_

“Well it seems you’ve found me prince.” Minho smiled down at the boy in his arms before a loud shout interrupted him. “MINHOO?” He looked up to see that he was at the end of the tunnel and started walking faster. “GUYS? I’M RIGHT AT THE ENTRANCE!”

Chan ran towards them to hug until he saw Jisung. “Are you guys okay?” Jisung stirred slightly and smiled up at Chan. “Oh wow..an angel..” Chan blinked. “Uh, so who’s this guy?” Minho passed the younger to Chan and wiped his eyes. _Fuck, when did I start crying?_ “His name's Han Jisung. He’s my old boyfriend”

“I thought he died.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AXSCN this feels a little outta place but i sear theres a timeline here!

Chan glanced up from his phone to Jisung and Minho on the couch. The two were being particularly mushy today, cuddled up and laughing at something on Minho’s phone. Chan wishes he had it in him to be jealous. It’s November, about a month since they’d found Jisung and it's been hell for Chan since. He thought his convoluted flirting with Minho was getting somewhere, only to get knocked straight to the friendzone. And so he made up his mind to let the reunited couple be. (And maybe ignore Jisung out of spite)

So much for that working. No matter what Chan tried to do Jisung was so damn persistent to get along with him, always asking about his wings, his favorite things, what he likes to do. When he finally admitted that he liked producing music Jisung practically bounced off the walls, exclaiming that he loved making music too and asking him about earth's setups. And fuck, he was so cute when he rambled on and on about literally anything, always having that smile that made his cheeks look even squishier-

Ok, so he may have come to like Jisung. A bit too much.

Which is where his dilemma laid. Like how the hell do you tell a really happy couple you’re in love with them both? “ _ Hey so I know you guys have known each other forever and all, but I really, really like the both of you?”  _ He could already see how that’d turn out. He just feels selfish, like some sort of homewrecker or something. Fuck, this train of thought is getting really depressing.

Chan grabbed his phone and got up “I’m headed to the store, you guys want anything?” Minho (Finally!) looked up. “Um yeah, if you could grab something sweet?” Chan nodded and quickly left so nobody would tag along- “Hyung, can I borrow some money?”

Felix barely dodged the flying kick launched at his face while laughing his head off. “FUCKING HELL FELIX WHY!!!” Felix, the little shit, just grinned and poked him. “That's where I’m Going! Now how about that cash?” Chan Sighed as he forks over some money. “Y’know your teleportation is gonna get you punched right?” Felix pouted.. “Aw c’mon, I’m almost a full-fledged-bad-as-fuck demon! Why wouldn’t I use my powers?” Chan rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile. This brat. “C’mon, let’s hurry up so we can get back home quicker.”

The two walk in silence for a minute before Felix starts talking again. “ So...Minho and Jisung huh?” Chan actually flinches and turns around. “What the heck, do you read minds too?” Felix snickers before walking ahead. “Nope! That’s just Hyunjin. But you’re very obvious to literally everybody but those two.” Chan scoffed.“Am not!” “Dude, you literally let Jisung touch your wings for like, ten minutes. Even I haven’t gotten to touch your damn wings.” Chan felt his feathers ruffle up at the memory and huffed. “Shut up.” Felix shrugged and walked ahead to the store. Chan followed, and started thinking.

‘ _ Am I really that obvious?’  _ Well, he was with Minho, but that was before Ji got here. Oh man, what if they both know already? They probably laugh at him. Oh god they’re gonna make fun of him. “Channie hyung, stop thinking so hard. Even if they don’t like you back they still adore you. Now let’s shop and get out of here.” Chan couldn’t help but laugh a little as Felix hip bumped him to the aisles. “For a little asshole, you’re pretty intuitive.” He dodged the punch thrown at his head and grabbed some snacks before leaving. “I still can’t believe you don’t realize how whipped you three are for each other. It’s literally insane.” “Lix, they’ve literally known each other for years and years and me for months. On what planet do I stand a chance?” Felix huffed and smacked Chan’s shoulder fed up with his pessimism. “On this one dumbass! Just...Talk to them ok? You never know.” Chan shrugged as they continued home quietly. And if Felix held Chan’s hand on the way back, no he didn’t.

“Hey guys! I wasn’t really sure what you guys wanted exactly, so I just grabbed a bunch of sweets for you.” Chan as he chucked the shopping bag in the general direction of the couch before rushing to take his coat off and free his wings. He hates confining them so damn much but there's no need to make anyone do a concealment spell for him when he’s only gonna be gone for thirty minutes. “I had to borrow a little money from you Minho, Felix took some of mine for the fifteenth time, it’s getting pretty annoyi-” He finally turns around to see both Minho and Jisung literally gaping at him? 

“Uh guys? You alright?” And in typical Jisung Fashion ™, the only response he gets is “Wow. Back.” Chan was extremely confused but was flustered anyways. As usual. “Wha-”

Jisung quickly tries to reconcile his statement. “I meant your wings, they’re really pretty, it sucks wearing those shirts though, doesn’t it?” Chan self consciously tucked his wings without thinking. He has to cut big holes for his wings to breathe, so his shirts are more like sheets draped on him. Minho immediately smacks Jisung upside the head and tries to reconcile. “I think what Ji means is while you look  _ very  _ nice, wouldn’t you like more fitting stuff? I think it would suit you better.” All this undivided attention was definitely making Chan nervous so he does what any sane person would do: He mumbles a quick “Uh Yeah” and books it to his room.

Which is occupied by Hyunjin, who’s just sitting on his bed and shuffling some tarot cards. “Don’t you have your own room? I just wanna wallow in my feelings in peace.” Hyunjin Looked up at him and Chan doesn’t think he could ever get used to the Blue/Orange color his eyes turn when he’s divining. The long haired man just laughed. “The Minsung duo messing you up real bad right now huh.” Chan sighed and just fell on the floor face down before responding. “That doesn’t answer my original question,” “Seungmin and Innie are playing some mobile game and being super loud, I can’t concentrate.” Chan just hums in response and continues wallowing on the floor. “So what are you working on exactly? Doing a reading?” Hyunjin shook his head and put his deck down. “Nah, I was just trying to get a feel for this new deck I bought,” He rolled over till he was facing Chan and reached to poke his face. “So what goes on hyung? I’ve barely been able to keep myself from reading your thoughts, they’re so loud.”

Chan swatted his hand away and hopped onto the bed. “I dunno, just, fuck how did i end up falling for not one, but 2 people who are super in love already? What do I even say to them? Should I even say anything? I just feel...selfish.” He turns to see Hyunjin making a face and feels his feathers prickle up in annoyance. “What’s with the damn face?? You told me to tell you.” Hyunjin quickly shook his head. “No no, I pretty much knew that already, it's just astounding seeing how dense you are sometimes.” He quickly cut off Chan before he could speak. “You do realize those two adore the hell out of you right? There’s not a day that goes by where one of them can refrain from teasing you or talking to you or something of that sort. And I should know, everytime I try to tune in to their thoughts all I hear is sappy crap about you and each other. I’m scarred for life.”

Chan immediately perked up. “They say things about me? In their head I mean” “Literally all the time.” Chan sat up and looked at him expectantly. “Like what?” Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm before speaking. “Well, Literally anything Jisung sees that looks interesting reminds him of you, Minho wants to take you on so many damn dates, they both lose their shit whenever you get hurt during a job, Jisung loves the way your eyes light up when you talk about music, and Minho literally wants to spoil you to death. Oh, and Jisung thinks about what kind of face you make when you cu-” Chan quickly covers Hyunjins mouth and tries to hide his face. “I can see how you’re scarred for life.” Hyunjin licked Chan's hand and laughed at his screeching before responding. “Yeah, but do you see that they literally love you?”

Chan mumbled a small “yeah whatever” before flopping to lay down. Hyunjin yawned. “Let’s take a nap, being your therapist is exhausting.” Chan weakly smacked him “I call little spoon.” Hyunjin flopped down as well and curled around him. “Of course you do, big baby.” “Shut the hell up.” Chan’s about 2 minutes from sleep before he says “hey Jinnie?” “Hm?” He opens his eyes. “I’ll talk to them. Maybe not today, or this week, or even this month, but I will.” Hyunjin smiled gently and scooted closer. “Good, you deserve to be happy.” Chan yawned one more time before finally falling asleep.

  
‘ _ I deserve to be happy.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan cuddlebug and ill die by that statement


End file.
